Fairies Of Darkness
by DarkHellia77
Summary: Bloom finds a spell in a book that can cure Stella's illness, but little does she know that it will lead to a powerful and sinister darkness that will benefit someone else. Stella must try to break the spell, but is it possible? Enjoy and please R&R.
1. The Black Book

A/N: I know this is about Winx Club, but it will have some Zatch Bell references.

It rained in the realm of Magix, and today it rained a lot. Bloom said, "Guys, it's been

raining for five hours now. This is crazy." Tecna checked her laptop and she replied, "This storm doesn't seem to be normal at all. What could be causing it?"

Bloom looked out the window from her room at Alfea.

Suddenly, there were the sounds of thunder and the flashes of lightning.

Bloom had a startled facial expression, and she looked away from the window.

Stella walked into the room, and she looked pale.

Flora commented, "You don't look so good."

Stella explained, "There's no sunlight. It's draining my powers. If this rain sticks around, I probably won't pass the tests that are coming up today."

Bloom needed to find some way to heal Stella, and she went to the library.

She searched through some books, but she couldn't find a way to cure Stella.

Then, she noticed that the vault for restricted books was open.

Nobody was guarding it, so she went inside.

She looked around, but something was wrong.

Bloom thought to herself, "What is this unusual feeling of danger that I'm sensing?"

Then, a black book appeared on the ground beside her.

She picked it up, and she started reading it.

Bloom was amazed that she could read this ancient language, despite the fact that she didn't know what it was.

She checked out the book, and she left the library.

Stella didn't look so good, and she felt her powers draining every minute.

Flora assured Stella that Bloom would find the cure.

Bloom ran into the room with the black book, and she was smiling.

Musa and Tecna came into the room, and they wanted to see what was happening.

Bloom explained, "I might have the cure for Stella. This book has an ancient ritual, and I think it will work." Bloom read the instructions for the ritual.

The girls used a black marker to draw a medium-sized hexagon on the floor.

Next, they used a spell to create six lit candles that were placed on every corner of the hexagon. Finally, they placed the black book in the middle of it.

Bloom read the spell and shouted, "Reis!"

Suddenly, a black sphere of energy appeared in the middle of the hexagon!

It seemed to control gravity, because the girls felt a gravitational force pushing down on them! The giant sphere of darkness transferred its energy into the five girls, and the ritual ended. Flora asked, "Is the ritual over? What happened?"

Stella felt ten times better and she yelled, "Thank you, Bloom! I'm cured!" Stella was very happy, and the rain had finally stopped.

Bloom picked up the black book, and she placed it on her bed. Then, it started glowing.

At the same time, Bloom felt a strange power take control of her.

She had an evil smirk on her face, her hair became thicker, and when she changed into her Winx form, her clothes were black.

Stella said, "Bloom, you've changed! What happened?"

She replied in a strange and evil voice, "I've obtained ultimate power, Stella! That's what happened!" Stella noticed that Bloom's eyes had changed from a normal blue to yellow and cat-like. Flora wondered what was going on. Suddenly, she felt something deep inside herself take control. Stella, Musa, and Tecna felt the same thing happen to them.

The girls changed into their Winx transformations which looked like Bloom's new transformation. Flora felt the darkness take over and she cheered, "This is great! I feel really powerful! Let's go test out our powers in class!"

In Bloom's class, she really wanted to see if the black book did something to her powers.

The professor announced, "Good morning, class. Who's ready for the exam?"

A very popular girl who looked like Stella except for the fact that her hair was brown said, "I'm ready, but Bloom probably isn't. How can someone as pathetic as her get to be the princess of Sparks?" Bloom got really angry by Heather's comment and she yelled, "If I'm so pathetic, let's take this outside!" The professor allowed them to do that.

The entire school went to the front of Alfea to watch the battle.

Bloom and Heather changed into their Winx forms, and they started the battle.

Heather fired a green energy blast at Bloom, but she dodged it.

Bloom said in her evil voice, "That's all you've got? Take this!"

She shot out powerful, giant, incinerating black flames from her hands, and Heather was struck hard! She was sent crashing through a window! Bloom went into the building and screamed, "I'm not done with you! Prepare to meet your demise!"

Bloom built up a massive amount of dark energy, and she fired a giant beam of it at Heather! An explosion of darkness was seen, and Bloom came out of the building.

Everyone was shocked, especially Faragonda and Griselda.

Bloom changed back into her normal form, but she couldn't remember what happened.

Griselda told her, "That was really uncalled for! You are going straight to Miss Faragonda's office!"

In the office, Miss Faragonda was not pleased with what had taken place. She said, "Bloom, you inflicted massive damage on Heather! How did you do that?"

Bloom said, "I don't know, but please tell her that I didn't mean to escalate things to that level. I'm really sorry, but I just felt something take control of me and it probably amplified my powers."

Miss Faragonda told Bloom that everything would be fine, and that she shouldn't worry about anything.

Bloom was relieved, but her friends were shocked. Musa told her, "Girl, you took things way too far! Those powers were intense!" Tecna had a worried look on her face and she added, "I agree with Musa. I used my laptop to scan yours and Heather's power levels.

Heather's was normal, but your powers were at an extremely high level!"

Stella narrowed her brown eyes and contrasted with Tecna, "I heard that Heather told Bloom that she was pathetic, and Bloom was just standing up for herself.

Plus, have you seen Heather's sense of style? It's worse than the witches!"

Flora gave Bloom a cup of tea, to relieve the stress.

Bloom wondered, "Have any of your powers amplified, guys?"

They all told her that it felt like their powers had increased 100-fold.

Stella wanted to relieve the tension in the air, and she took everyone on a shopping spree.

Bloom was happy about this, but one question was still floating around in her head.

Is the black book used for good or evil?

The girls left Alfea to reach the shopping area of Magix, but someone was watching from the darkness. They whispered, "They've found the book of Brago. For them, things will be destructive and they'll turn completely evil. For me, that's a good thing."

The mysterious person noticed someone coming, and they disappeared into the shadows.

A/N: The Winx girls came across some evil powers and Bloom can get really destructive!

The book will change colors and some of the spells will change.

By the way, Bloom's dark transformation is Dark Bloom.

The mysterious person will be revealed later in the story, but they're in the shadows now.

Give me some hits and good reviews on this story, and I'll write the next chapter!


	2. Good, Evil, And The Traitor

A/N: Thanks for some hits to this story! Here's the second chapter!

Bloom tossed and turned in her sleep. It sounded like she was having a strange dream.

In the dream, Bloom was all alone in her room. Suddenly, an image of her appeared except that she was in black and white. Bloom said, "You're me. What's happening?"

The doppelganger replied, "I'm the evil energy that's deep inside of you, Bloom. If you let me take over, you can become more powerful." Bloom replied, "I'm not evil, so you shouldn't even be inside me! I won't listen to you!" The doppelganger had an evil smirk on her face and she responded with, "Foolish girl, you're not listening to someone else. You're listening to yourself. The spell that cured Stella caused me to be released from within the dark chambers of your subconscious. I can tell that you want to be more powerful, and I can make that possible for you." Suddenly, the doppelganger's teeth turned from normal to vicious fangs, and she bit Bloom!

While Bloom was sleeping, a mysterious person had their hand on Bloom's forehead. They whispered, "I hope you like nightmares. Your dark powers will have enough strength to take over, and then I can take them for myself!" Bloom woke up, and the mysterious person vanished into the darkness.

Bloom woke up screaming, and the other girls ran into the room. Stella turned on the light and asked, "Did you have a nightmare, too?" Bloom got out of her bed, and she told everyone about her nightmare. Musa exclaimed, "No way! We saw our doppelgangers, too! This is freaky!" Bloom had an expression of realization on her face, and she had an idea. She explained, "I bet the witches are causing our nightmares! When they try to strike again, we'll teach them a lesson." Flora wondered, "How will we do that?"

Bloom pulled out the book from under her bed. She noticed that the color of the book had changed from black to white, and she was curious about the effects.

Bloom put the white book in the middle of the hexagon that was drawn yesterday, and the girls focused their powers. The language and the color of the book had changed, but Bloom could still understand it. She shouted, "Shizaruk!" The book glowed, and a white sphere of energy appeared above it! The energy went into the five girls, and they felt healed and extremely powerful. Then, the sun rose into the sky.

Stella shouted, "I love the sunlight! It's great like my sense of fashion! Plus, the exams are over! This means that classes will be relaxing, and we won't have any hard stuff to do." The girls cheered, and they went down to the city for breakfast.

Stella carried the book with her and she thought to herself, "These powers might be able to help me improve my fashion! I just these powers don't have any side effects."

Meanwhile, at the Cloud Tower School for witches…

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were plotting another scheme in their dorm room.

Icy had a mean look on her face and said, "Guess what I heard from our spy in the shadows. Apparently, those freshmen pixies found a weird spell book that increased their powers. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Darcy replied, "We'll steal that book, and then we'll rule every single realm! It's a good plan." Suddenly, a fourth bed appeared in their dorm room. Headmistress Griffin opened the door and said, "Hello, witches. You'll be having a new roommate." Stormy groaned, "If it's some inexperienced senior witch, she'll have to answer to me!" Heather walked in and replied, "I have experience, and I'm glad to be here. Anyway, the four of us have something in common. Besides the fact that we're witches, we all want revenge on Bloom." Darcy chuckled and she put her arm around Heather. She asked, "You're new here, but do you really think you can do this? What powers do you have anyway?" Heather told them that she could fire green energy balls. Icy wanted to see if Heather could be of use to them, and she dumped some trash out of the garbage can in their room. Heather attacked the pile of trash, and it disintegrated into thin air.

Icy thought to herself, "Bloom, you are going to be crushed by the four of us."

Bloom and her friends flew down to the city, and they were trying to find a place to get some breakfast. Stella found the Magix Coffee and Donuts Shop and said, "This place is open! That's great!" As they entered the Magix Coffee and Donuts Shop, the mysterious person who caused the nightmares at midnight sat alone at a table. When they saw the girls come in, they hid behind a newspaper.

Stella asked the cashier for five large cups of tea, and some glazed donuts, too. As Stella tried to find her credit card in her purse, the clerk had a flirty smirk on his face and he asked her, "Hey, foxy lady. Are you new in town?" Stella narrowed her brown eyes and replied, "I'm not new, but you're a big pervert." The cashier totaled up the price, and he gave the girls their tea and donuts. Stella used her blue credit card to pay for everything, and the girls sat down at a blue table beside a window.

Tecna used magic to stir the tea and she wondered, "Bloom, what's the plan that you were talking about earlier?" She smiled and replied, "Here's what I had in mind.

The witches want the Dragon Fire, so I'll stand outside of the coffee shop.

When they confront me, that when you guys can ambush them."

Flora knew that needed to proceed with caution, but there was something else going through her mind. On the side of her eye, she could see someone hiding behind a newspaper. Flora was worried that it was one of the witches and she used magic to check.

Flora created a flower under the table, and it had the power of aroma detection.

The flower unleashed sweet-smelling pollen, and it went towards the person hiding behind the newspaper. Flora picked up the flower, and she smelled it.

However, there was nobody there. The girls finished their breakfast, and they left.

When they walked around a street corner, they ran into Heather. She said, "Hi, everyone." Bloom wanted to apologize and she said, "I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday, Heather. Can you forgive me?" Heather had an evil smirk on her face, and she started chuckling. Musa had a stern look on her face and asked, "What's so funny?"

Heather responded, "The correct question is, can you handle this?"

She fired green energy beams at the girls, and they dodged them.

Stella shouted, "Let's show her that popularity isn't everything!"

The girls changed into their Dark Winx forms, and the witches appeared beside Heather!

Icy told them, "There are four witches now, you silly pixies! Take this!"

She fired a cold blast of ice at them, but she missed. Bloom said in an evil voice, "You can't defeat us with that kind of power! Let's see if you can withstand this!"

She pretended that her hands were blades, and she began to slice the air.

Icy laughed and yelled, "What a dumb spell!" Suddenly, the witches felt something slicing them painfully! Stormy screamed, "You'll pay for that!"

She threw strong lightning bolts at Flora, and she was hit very hard! She fell to the ground, and the witches laughed. Bloom flew down to her friend and asked, "Flora, can you hear me? Flora, please wake up!" Flora was still unconscious, and Bloom began to cry tears of sadness. Icy exclaimed, "She was a weak fool anyway!" Bloom said coldly, "Shut up." Heather liked Icy's bad style and added, "No one likes nature!"

Bloom had a demonic look of rage in her eyes and she screamed, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Stella held the book, and it started glowing wildly! The book turned gold, and new spells started appearing in it! Stella threw the gold book to Bloom, and she caught it.

Bloom shouted, "This spell will make you wish that you hadn't done that! This is revenge for everything that you've done! Gigano Zakerga!" Bloom shot out a giant and powerful yellow beam of lightning that headed straight for the witches, and they looked terrified.

An explosion of golden lightning was seen from everywhere, and it destroyed the Trix!

As the smoke cleared, Bloom noticed that Heather had a little bit of strength left to run away. Bloom shouted, "You're not going anywhere, traitor!" She unleashed a golden blast of fire, and Heather was presumed to be deceased.

Bloom carried Flora back to Alfea, and her friends followed her.

Icy thought to herself, "That attack was incredible! I can hardly move!"

Then, the mysterious person appeared! Icy gave him a cold stare and asked, "What do you want?" He replied, "Be quiet, witch. You should be in the school for weaklings instead. You probably know what's next. You've seen how destructive I can get."

Darcy groaned, "Please don't use your most powerful spell, Zeno." We're begging you."

He had a mean look on his face and responded, "Why would I waste that on three pieces of trash like you? Here's your punishment!" He built up a gravity ball in his hand, and he sent the Trix into a vortex of darkness!

Bloom and her friends took Flora to Alfea's infirmary, and they were really sad.

The nurse came out of the room after 45 minutes and said, "She'll be all right.

Don't worry, girls. She only has minor injuries, but she needs to rest."

Stella looked at the book, and she remembered how Bloom acted today.

She realized that there was a connection between the book and a person's emotions.

Stella thought to herself, "Bloom showed off some scary powers today, and those nightmares were scarier. It may seem weird, but there's some kind of connection."

A/N: How was Chapter 2? Now you know the identity of the mystery person. The book will have more spells, and strange things will happen. Standby for Chapter 3!


	3. New Spells And New Enemies Of The Winx

A/N: This chapter has some Naruto references.

Bloom and her friends were in the room that was shared by Musa and Tecna.

Stella said, "There's something that I want to say. The book responds to strong emotions, and we're learning those weird spells. Also, there's something more important to this."

She looked at Bloom with a serious stare, but Bloom couldn't remember anything about what happened yesterday. She had a worried look on her face and asked, "Did I do something really bad?" Musa sat on her bed and replied, "Bloom, you killed Heather and the other witches yesterday morning." Those words struck Bloom's heart hard. She wanted to settle things between her and the witches, but she didn't know that things would escalate to that point. Tecna comforted Bloom and added, "Bloom, you did it because Flora got injured. Somehow, the dark power took full effect on all of us."

Bloom replied, "You're wrong, Tecna. The book said in the back that the eight mamodos of great power can use the book's full potential. That gives us two more questions.

What are mamodos and how do we find them?" Suddenly, the book began to glow!

It turned red, and Stella opened it! She exclaimed, "These might be fashion spells!

Let's try one, girls!" They went into Bloom and Flora's room, and they put the red book in the middle of the hexagon. Bloom yelled two spells, "Magma Cascade! Dino Faigar!"

The book had a bright red glow, and a sphere of red energy appeared! It transferred the energy into the girls, including Flora. The girls felt powerful levels of energy flow through them, and they had happy expressions on their faces. Stella cheered, "The spell worked again! Our magic has been amplified to a new level!"

Bloom shouted in an angry voice, "We've reached this point, but it's still not enough power! We need to strengthen it because those witches messed with us! When any villain comes across us and experiences our power, they won't live to tell the tale!"

Then, Bloom passed out on the floor. Stella yelled with concern in her voice, "Are you all right?" Flora walked into the room, and it looked like she had recovered from her injuries. Tecna and Musa told her what had just taken place, and Flora was in shock.

Tecna got her laptop, and she started searching for a cure. She was surprised that her internet connection was five times faster than usual. Musa looked at the red book, and she picked it up. Meanwhile, Griselda walked down the hallway with a cup of coffee.

Musa looked at the back of the book and exclaimed, "No way! Check it out! This strange spell book is called The Book of Grisor!" When Griselda overheard that, she spat out her coffee! She thought to herself, "Did I just hear that correctly? Grisor is a mamodo that existed in a battle 1,000 years ago, so how did those girls get that book? Perhaps Grisor has returned, and one of the girls has his spell book!" She ran to her office.

Meanwhile, Flora created some healing plants and she used their leaves to make an herbal tea for Bloom. When she woke up, Flora poured the herbal tea into Bloom's mouth. She yelled, "Flora, that's really hot! Thanks for the tea, though."

Stella said, "I'm glad you're awake, Bloom. When you passed out, I was scared!"

Tecna had a splendid idea, and she told the others. She explained, "If we ever get separated, then we can all have a book!" Musa assured her and said, "That's not possible. There's only one book. No one's gonna try and take it."

The girls cheered about that, and they went to get some lunch.

Elsewhere, the mysterious person from yesterday was in a dark forest with four other people. He told them, "I want you to test the powers of five girls, and I want you to see if their powers are of use to me." A redheaded girl with a flute asked, "Can't we just crush them to pieces? We have curse marks from Orochimaru, and taking down those girls will probably be easy!" The guy with six arms said, "If these fairies are weak, then we can turn these fights into a slow and painful game." The mysterious person showed them photos of the five girls, and the unique abilities that each of them possessed.

He instructed his four minions to take care of the girls, and to bring them to him.

The guy with white hair replied, "I won't knock them unconscious, and play around. Look, I'm not satisfied until my opponent is dead." The mysterious person screamed, "Shut your mouth, and bring me those girls!"

The five girls walked into a pizza place, and they noticed that the cashier was the only person there. He said, "Hello, girls. What do you want?" Stella handed her credit card to him, and she asked for a large cheese pizza with a thick crust. The girls sat down at a table, and they waited for the pizza to be finished. Musa had an excellent sense of hearing, and she heard someone playing a flute outside. She said, "I'm gonna be right back. Whoever's playing that flute is really good, and I want to tell them. Don't start eating, until I come back!" She ran out of the pizza place, but nobody was around.

Then, Musa heard the melody of the flute coming from the top of the building.

She didn't realize that the person playing the flute was a girl named Tayuya, and she was working for the mysterious person! She jumped down on to the sidewalk!

Musa told her, "Wow, I like your taste in music! If we had some lyrics, we could make a really good song! What do you think?" Tayuya chuckled and replied, "I think that you don't realize that I was playing the melody… of death!" She punched Musa in the face!

Musa had an angry look on her face and said, "You're going down!"

She changed into her Dark Winx outfit, and she flew into the air.

Tayuya played her flute, but she changed the tune. Then, she blew lots of air into one of the flute holes. The air was released in the form of a vibrating sound drill attack, and it went into Musa's left ear! She started screaming, and she fell out of the air.

When she got up, she felt really dizzy. Tayuya said, "It's useless to fight. This isn't an ordinary flute. It emits sound waves and vibrations of all kinds. You see, the human ear can only handle 150 decibels. A higher frequency causes the eardrum to go off balance."

She was right, because Musa noticed that everything was moving so slowly.

Tayuya asked, "Do you want to fight? If you do, you'll get taken down anyway."

She played her flute, but Musa covered her ears. However, sound can't be evaded.

The vibrating sound drill attack happened again, and Musa fainted from it.

Bloom wondered, "Guys, where's Musa? I'm getting worried."

Flora said, "Look outside, Bloom! That girl's got Musa!" Before they could follow her, Tayuya disappeared with Musa. The girls were shocked that Musa had been kidnapped.

They went back in the pizza place, and their food had finally arrived.

Stella told everyone, "We can't let this go to waste, because Musa's not here.

Don't worry. When we get her, I'll buy a pizza just for her!"

The girls admired Stella's optimistic speech, and they started eating.

A/N: How was Chapter 3? You thought Musa was kidnapped, but a flashback in Chapter four will reveal what happened before they reached the pizza place. The other members of the Sound Four will face off against the other girls in Chapter 4. There are four girls and four sound ninja left, and they'll face off in Chapter Four. Clever, right?


	4. Revelations and Unexpected Surprises

A/N: This chapter has Naruto and Zatch Bell references.

Bloom and the other girls wanted to search for Musa, but they had no clue about where they would even begin to look. Bloom said with a serious look on her face, "I think I have a plan. It's crazy, but it might work." Stella paced around the room that was shared by Bloom and Flora. She was sad about the fact that Musa had been abducted by someone, and the spell book detected her sadness. Suddenly, the book turned blue!

Bloom told everyone, "The book changed color again! I wonder how it's doing that."

Stella handed it to her, and Bloom put it in the middle of the hexagon.

The girls stood around the hexagon for a moment, and they hoped that these spells would help them find Musa. Bloom opened the book and shouted out the spell, "Bairitsu!"

A blue sphere of energy appeared, and it gave the girls more power than they had before.

Then, Bloom felt her dark energy growing stronger. It took control of her again, and Bloom enjoyed it. Flora said, "My sweet little plants, you are now servants of darkness! Help us find Musa!" The plants turned from green to dark blue, and they released blue pollen into the air. Stella shouted, "Let's follow that pollen trail!"

In a dark and distant forest, the mysterious person and his four sound ninja had tied up Musa with a rope. She told them, "You're not going to get away with this! I'm gonna break free, and I'll find my friends!" The mysterious person kept themselves hidden in the shadows of the forest, and he laughed. He explained, "Foolish fairy, your friends will have bigger things to worry about! My four henchmen will find those fairies!"

Bloom and her friends started searching in the forest that acted as a border between Alfea and Cloud Tower. Suddenly, the felt the ground breaking apart! Stella wondered with a scared look on her face, "What was that?" Jirobo of the Sound Four appeared and yelled, "Hello, fairies! My master instructed me to take down the fairy known as Tecna!

She said to her friends with a confident smile, "Don't worry, girls. I'm positive that I have a 100 percent chance of beating him. Now, go find Musa."

Jirobo lifted a tree out of the ground, and he threw it at Tecna! She dodged it and she exclaimed, "Digital Division!" She threw seven blue digital triangles at him, and he started feeling weak. He asked, "What's going on?" Tecna explained, "If you were in Alfea's advanced math class, then you would know that Digital Division splits your strength in half each time a triangle hits you." Tecna finished him off with a giant digital beam of energy, and she tried to catch up with her friends.

Meanwhile, Bloom and the other girls started searching in the Insect Realm. Stella said, "This is so gross. I really don't like bugs at all." Then, she accidentally stepped in some insect goop. Stella screamed, "Get it off! It's on my shoes!"

A voice said, "I'll be happy to help, as soon as you're dead."

Bloom thought to herself, "Who said that? It might be the witches!"

A sound ninja with six arms came down from a tree. He asked, "Which one of you wants to play my game of Torture the Fairies?" Stella narrowed her brown eyes and replied, "You seem like a creepy guy. I don't want to play any games."

At that moment, Flora walked towards the sound ninja. Bloom wondered with a curious look on her face, "What are you doing, Flora?" She didn't really know what she was going to deal with, but her friends had to go find Musa. Flora told Bloom, "Don't worry about me, sweetie. People of nature might respect some bugs, but not all of them."

Bloom knew what Flora meant by that, so she flew away with Stella.

Kidomaru chuckled and said, "We'll be playing a dangerous game. Get ready!"

He shot out spider webs from his mouth, but Flora dodged them.

Then, she realized that the book was with her! She calmed herself down, and she opened it. The book turned green, and its energy went inside Flora! She had a happy expression on her face, and she figured out that the book changes with strong emotions.

Kidomaru exclaimed, "You've got power, but let's see if you can handle fighting an entire army!" He summoned a massive army of 500 giant spiders, and they all went towards Flora. She shouted, "Venus Flytrap of Darkness!" Suddenly, a dark green Venus Flytrap came out of the ground! Flora said, "Spit out your acids of death!"

It spat purple acid out of its mouth, and it made a giant hole in the ground.

The spiders fell into it, and the plant used its vines to eat them!

Kidomaru fired a golden arrow at the plant, and it was destroyed.

Flora knew that he was hiding in the trees, so she decided to lure him out.

She yelled, "Zeberuk!" Red rose petals appeared, and they landed on the trees.

Kidomaru chuckled and said, "If that's your best attack, just give up!"

Flora had an evil smirk on her face and she explained, "Those are heavy petals."

In an instant, the trees started to fall over from the weight of the petals!

Flora unleashed a solar beam of energy, and it struck Kidomaru hard!

She decided to teleport the book to the others, since her opponent was dead.

Meanwhile, Bloom and Stella arrived in the Ice Realm.

Bloom said, "This doesn't look like it's anywhere close to Sparks. Where are we?"

Stella replied, "I don't know, but it's cold! I wish I had a black jacket.

Vanity Fairy magazine says that black jackets are in season."

Then, a mysterious guy showed up! Stella looked at his headband, and it had the

same symbol as Kidomaru's. She asked, "What's your name?" He replied, "My

name's Sakon. You think it's two against one, but you'll be wrong."

Suddenly, the spell book appeared in front of Bloom!

She picked it up, and the book turned red. Bloom and Stella were surrounded by

ice walls, and that gave Bloom an idea. She handed the book to Stella, and she

tried to punch Sakon. However, she felt someone's foot hit her in the chest!

Sakon grinned and said, "It's not two against one." Someone passed through

him, and he looked exactly like Sakon! He said, "I'm Ukon."

Stella glared at them and told the brothers, "You could use some makeup."

Bloom thought to herself, "They might be a tag team, but we have to save Musa!"

At that moment, the dark energy got stronger! Bloom spoke in a demonic voice,

"Read the book, Stella!" The girls were in their Dark Winx forms, so Sakon and Ukon would regret what was about to happen. Stella screamed, "Magma Cascade!"

Bloom unleashed tons of fiery energy from her hands, and she aimed it at the ground!

Sakon said, "If you're trying to separate from us, that won't work. We can jump over

long gaps." Bloom told him, "You're just too dumb."

Bloom and Stella flew into the air, and they used the Magma Cascade spell!

They shot out fiery energy from their hands, which caused Sakon and Ukon to burn in

the heated flames. Bloom cheered, "They're dead! That's just what I wanted!"

Stella looked into Bloom's yellow cat-like eyes and responded, "I like this evil power."

Bloom said, "Enjoy it, Stella. Don't resist, and just let it consume you."

She took the book from Stella, and she looked at the back of it.

Bloom was amazed that by touching someone, they could make them their ally.

The girls flew back to Alfea, since they couldn't find Musa.

Bloom and Stella reached the school, and they changed into their regular clothes.

They were depressed about not finding Musa, so they went to their rooms

When they got there, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Musa was alone at a table, and she was eating a slice of cheese pizza.

She noticed her four friends coming in with sad faces, and she was worried.

Musa asked, "Why are you guys so down in the dumps?"

Bloom explained, "We thought that you got kidnapped yesterday!"

Musa responded with a curious face, "You must be talking about my clone.

I didn't feel like eating with you guys, so I went shopping for some music discs.

I created a clone, because the clerk told me about four suspects that were on the loose.

After I finished shopping, I listened to my music in Stella's room for a few hours.

Then, I told my clone to join you guys for lunch.

A few hours later, you came back with depressed looks on your faces.

I decided to leave you alone, but I wanted to ask Tecna about why she was so bummed.

Musa's Flashback

_Tecna was really lonely in her room last night. She said, "Musa's been kidnapped, and I don't know where she is." Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on the window!_

_Tecna opened it, and Musa came into the room! She hugged Tecna, and she was very happy to be home. Tecna wondered, "How did you escape?" Musa had a happy look on her face and revealed, "I've been acing potion class, and it really came in handy! I used the cloning potion this morning, because I felt like eating in the cafeteria."_

_Tecna commented, "That's really splendid, Musa! This morning, it was only a doppelganger that got taken away!" Musa said, "Yeah, and it gets better! The doppelganger is really a musical bomb. That's pretty smart, huh?"_

(Flashback ends.)

The girls hugged Musa, and they went to their rooms.

Elsewhere, Griselda went into the restricted vault. She found a book titled, "The Battle For Mamodo King." As she read about the mamodos, Grisor's name finally appeared.

Griselda thought to herself, "This is incredible! Grisor's book was burned by the legendary Zatch Bell, but somehow his spirit resided in a broken mirror.

The mirror fragments changed colors, and they transformed into a spell book!

It seems that every mamodo that Zatch defeated, had their spirit sent to the fragments of

the mirror! However, that leaves another question. How did the book end up here?"

Meanwhile, the mysterious person was angry with his henchmen. He screamed, "Now I know why they aren't weak! It's because they're fighting pathetic pieces of trash like you! You'll pay for this!" Tayuya replied, "Look, you little brat! I could easily snap you like a twig, Zeno!" He made a vortex of darkness appear below the sound ninja, and they fell into it! He chuckled, "It's fun to watch people meet their demise!"

He heard someone scream aggressively, and he quickly vanished into the shadows.

The aggressive voice belonged to Stormy. She yelled, "When I get my hands on that little brat, I'll make him wish he didn't exist!" Darcy replied, "I'm going to take over his mind, and he'll fall off a cliff." Icy thought to herself, "We got out of his hole of darkness, but how will we take him down?"

A/N: How was Chapter 4? Sorry that Bloom didn't use her full power this time. The Winx girls will have their dark powers fully developed in Chapter 5. Griselda's found out how the book was created, but how did it get in Alfea's library? The Trix are back, because they are really awesome villains. They will strike back at the Winx and at Zeno with full power. Standby for Chapter 5 and review!


	5. The Dark Army And Zeno's Darkness

A/N: This chapter has many Zatch Bell references.

As she tossed and turned on her bed, Stella sounded like she was having a nightmare.

In her dream, Stella was in her room at Alfea. It looked like her room, except everything was in black. Stella asked with a worried face, "Is anyone here?" Then, she heard laughter that sounded evil and sadistic. It came from a boy who was wearing a white cape, and his eyes were purple and terrorizing. His teeth were all fang-like, and he had a pleasant expression on his face. The boy said, "Hello, Stella. Do you know who I am?"

Stella glared at him with her brown eyes and replied, "I don't know who you are, but tell me what's going on." The boy chuckled and explained, "You haven't been completely controlled by darkness. Stella, you shouldn't be resisting it." Stella told him, "I know that my powers aren't as dark as the other girls! Maybe I want to have some sunlight in my life!" Stella could see a fierce purple fire in the boy's eyes, and she was really freaked out. The boy shouted, "Wigar!" He unleashed a purple wind vortex of dark energy from his hand, and Stella was wounded badly! Suddenly, she felt an immense dark power in her soul. Stella had an evil smirk on her face and said, "The lunar power of darkness shall rise!" While Stella was sleeping in reality, Zeno had his hand pressing down on her forehead. He whispered, "I'm beginning to sense the darkness taking over your mind, and I'll convert your sunlight energy into darkness!" He started to create a purple ball of nightmare energy in his hand, but he heard someone enter the room.

Before they could turn on the lights, Zeno vanished into the shadows.

Bloom turned on the lights, and she took down the curtains from Stella's window. The sunlight was bright and harsh, which caused Stella to wake up. She got out of bed and said, "Good morning, Bloom! Did you have a good dream?" Bloom had a happy look on her face and replied, "Yeah, I did. Anyway, I'm planning something today."

She knew that all of the teachers had to meet at Red Fountain for a conference today, so this was the perfect day for a good scheme. Bloom and Stella went into the room that Bloom shared with Flora, and the other girls were there. Tecna yelled, "This is amazing! Girls, the book has turned orange!" Tecna placed the book in the middle of the hexagon, and the girls focused their energy. Bloom shouted in an evil voice, "Saoshield!"

An orange sphere of energy appeared, and it sent its energy into the girls!

Bloom chuckled, and she had an evil smirk on her face. She said in a forceful tone, "Inform every fairy at Alfea about our gathering today. Tell them to meet at the entrance in an hour. It'll be great to have an army of dark fairies!"

Stella replied evilly, "When they join us, we'll be extremely powerful! I love this scheme!" Bloom thought to herself, "Everything is going smoothly. Who knew that a spell book could have this much power?"

Meanwhile, the Trix were still in the forest. Darcy didn't like her shoes and complained, "These shoes really hurt." Icy glared at her and responded, "Don't start your witching, Darcy. We need to find that little brat, and make him pay! He thinks that we're gone, but his happiness will end today!" Stormy commented with an angry expression, "First, we should get back at those stupid pixies! They're probably thinking that they're more powerful than us. They won last time, because Heather brought us down!"

Darcy noticed that something was tied to a tree, and she went to check it out.

She grinned and said, "Hey, girls. It looks like the musical pixie is tied up. That's a good punishment for her." Icy smirked and replied, "She's not even awake. We should use her as bait, and those pixies will come running for her." Darcy heard a ticking sound, and she was too late to realize what was about to happen. Musa's clone exploded, and a loud screeching sound was heard. The witches tried to cover their ears, but the musical bomb's sound waves amplified with every passing second. Icy screamed in pain, "It sounds like nails on a chalkboard! Let's get out of here!" The witches flew out of the forest.

Elsewhere, the Alfea assembly had finally begun. Bloom stood in front of a black podium, and she wanted everyone's undivided attention. Bloom explained, "Hello, fairies of Alfea. Today, I have an announcement for everyone. As you can see, my Winx outfit has completely changed to black. That's because my powers have gotten stronger!"

One girl in the front of the crowd asked, "Can you prove that to us?"

Bloom screamed, "Here's a demonstration! This is a spell from the black book, and it's called Gravirei!" She made a fist with her left hand, and the fairies felt an intense amount of gravity pushing down on them! Bloom finished the demonstration, and the fairies were amazed by her level of power. Bloom knew that they wanted that kind of power, so she used another spell to turn them into dark fairies. The girls cheered, and they could feel their powers being amplified. Bloom shouted, "We are the fairies of darkness, and I shall be your leader! Girls, we have the ultimate power! Now, let's discuss phase two of this plan. Flora asked with concern in her voice, "If the teachers take us down, how will we rule the school?" Bloom stared at Flora with her yellow cat-like eyes, and she smiled.

She replied, "That is a good question. When the teachers come back tonight, we'll ambush them." Bloom laughed evilly, and the fairies laughed along with her.

Musa asked, "Bloom, can we get some lunch? My stomach's saying that it's chow time!"

She had a calm look in her eyes and she responded, "Sure, Musa."

Bloom and the other members of the Winx Club went to the pizza place again, and they were hungry. Stella told the cashier, "Get us five pizzas with extra cheese and a thick crust." The cashier totaled up the price, and he had a flirty look on his face. He asked, "Are you in college yet?" Stella narrowed her brown eyes and replied, "I go to Alfea, and I have a boyfriend who goes to Red Fountain! His name is Brandon."

The girls sat down at a table, and they thought about their next move.

Suddenly, Bloom thought that her eyes were deceiving her! She looked through the glass window, and she saw the witches in the donut shop. Bloom exclaimed, "Girls, the witches are back!" Tecna wondered, "Are you sure? Bloom, the odds of them being here are 20 to 1." Bloom replied, "Let's get them, girls! It's Winx time! Tecna, tell the other girls to get here as soon as they can." Bloom, Stella, and Flora went outside. Tecna flew back to Alfea. Darcy looked through the donut shop's window, and she alerted her sisters about the fairies. The witches ran outside, and they were ready to fight.

Icy yelled, "It's the crew of dorks! Let's get our revenge!"

Darcy faced off against Stella, and she made a duplicate of herself. The duplicate fired a beam of mind energy, and it hit Stella! She was in pain, but her dark powers caused her to heal fast. Then, the spell book turned green! Stella opened it and she yelled, "Darcy, take this! Gigano Jikirga!" Suddenly, the winds formed the shape of a gigantic green bird!

It flapped its wings, which caused Darcy and her duplicate to be blown away by the giant pressurized winds! Darcy managed to fly back towards Stella, but she would regret it.

Stella screamed, "I've had enough of you, and your bad fashion! Jikir!"

Massive winds were blown towards Darcy, but that wasn't the worst of it. She felt herself being cut by the winds. They felt like painful scythes, and Darcy was getting slashed!

The winds stopped, and Darcy fell on the ground.

Stormy faced off against Flora, and she unleashed her electric attacks.

Flora dodged them, and she had a plan. Flora teleported the book into her hands, and Stormy wondered what would come out of it. Flora shouted, "Ganzu Zeberuk!"

At that moment, a green ball of light appeared! It hit Stormy, and she laughed.

Stormy had a confident look on her face and she said, "That's pathetic!"

Then, she got stuck to a metal skyscraper! Flora smiled and explained, "That green ball was like a magnet. When it hit you, the strongest amount of metal was attracted to you."

Icy battled Bloom, and it was not going well. Icy tried to freeze Bloom with her ice blasts, but she missed each time. Bloom screamed, "I'm sick of you, Icy! It's time to heat things up a bit! Magma Cascade!" She shot out an intense level of fiery energy, and Icy was struck really hard! The large fire created a red explosion, and the witches were engulfed in the flames! Bloom said in an evil voice, "Stella, use your phone to call Tecna.

We didn't need an army to take care of business." Stella followed Bloom's orders.

When the girls went back to the pizza place, the cashier had a shocked look on his face.

Flora noticed that he recorded the intense fight with his camera phone.

She told him, "Don't record that, sweetie. Your boss might get mad."

The cashier replied with a flirty smirk, "Okay, foxy lady. By the way, your pizzas are on your table." The girls cheered, "The pizza's here! This is great!" Musa came out of the bathroom and asked, "Whoa, what happened out there? Was there a riot?"

Bloom had a pleasant expression on her face and explained, "Nothing happened."

After the girls ate their cheese pizzas, they put Tecna's pizza in a delivery box.

Bloom and her friends flew back to Alfea, and they were preparing for phase two of their plan.

Meanwhile, the witches suffered massive damage. Icy fiercely shouted, "We failed against them, so let's go after that little brat!" Zeno appeared behind the witches and he said, "I'm right here, and you've only experienced a fraction of what I can do!"

Icy shouted, "Take this, brat! Freezing Chains!" Seventy metal chains came from the sky, and Zeno grinned when he saw them. As the chains locked in on Zeno, Icy used her powers to freeze them. The chains slammed into the ground, and the impact created a large cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Icy and her sisters were frightened by what they had seen. Zeno stood in the same exact spot, but none of the chains hit him!

Darcy was trembling with fear, and she couldn't move. Zeno whispered, "Try this attack. Lightning needles." He shot a blast of lightning from his finger, and it went up into the sky! Then, three-thousand needles of lightning came down from above, and they completely shattered the chains when they made contact with them!

The witches managed to teleport away from Zeno.

He thought to himself, "Now that all the pests are gone, I need to complete my third objective."

Elsewhere, Griselda was with the other teachers at Red Fountain. She had brought along the book about mamodos, because she was getting bored. Griselda read each page, and something came up. She thought to herself, "This can't be true! He found a mirror just like the one that was in Grisor's possession, but this mirror has powers of teleportation! He was my mamodo once, but I burned his book. He was extremely vicious and coldhearted. I never thought he would come here. If he finds me, I might be in deep trouble."

A/N: How was Chapter 5? Bloom has her own army and they're the fairies of darkness! The Trix are no match for Zeno, and who is after Griselda? Is there another mamodo in this world? Standby for Chapter 6!


	6. The True Powers Of Darkness

A/N: This chapter has many Zatch Bell references.

Bloom and her friends worked on the second phase of their plan. Bloom had an evil grin on her face. She took the other members of the Winx Club into Miss Faragonda's office to discuss their plan. Bloom found four chairs for her friends, and she sat in Ms. Faragonda's chair. She explained in a serious tone, "Listen, girls. Phase two of our conquest is extremely important! Are there any ideas?"

Stella stood up and said, "There might be something in the spell book! Let's try something!" Bloom put her feet up on the desk, and she liked Stella's suggestion.

The girls left the office, and they went to the room that Bloom and Flora shared.

When they entered the room, the book began to glow!

Tecna exclaimed, "Oh, wow! This time, it's turned purple!"

She took the book from Stella, and Tecna placed it in the middle of the hexagon.

Bloom opened it, and she stood around the hexagon with the other girls.

The book continued to glow, and some new spells appeared!

Bloom fiercely shouted out the second one, "Uruk!"

Suddenly, a purple ball of energy appeared! It transferred all of its energy into the girls, and they were satisfied about that. Bloom said in a demonic voice, "Let's help the dark fairies with their training!" The other girls laughed evilly, and they ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, Zeno came out from the shadows that the objects in the room were making.

He said, "The purple spells, huh? Those came from the book of Fein, the mamodo who has the power of speed and agility. Anyway, I have my own matters to deal with!"

Zeno disappeared into the shadows, and he needed to complete his third objective.

Bloom stepped up to the black podium, and she had an announcement. Bloom had the spell book in her hand, and this caused the fairies of darkness to give her their undivided attention. Bloom said in a calm tone, "Fairies of darkness, we have the ultimate source of power! The spell book will help us combine our powers, and we shall take over the school!" A blue-haired fairy in the front of the crowd asked, "Can we surprise the teachers? If we were to redecorate the school, they might go crazy."

Bloom liked this idea, and she accepted it. The stronger fairies used their dark magic to create black paint cans, while the weaker ones continued to make their powers stronger.

Stella looked at the army of fairies that were slow learners, and she had an idea.

She yelled with determination in her voice, "You will get stronger, and you'll be fashionable! Actually, I can give you a power boost!"

Stella used her scepter to send dark energy into the fairies, and they felt ten times stronger.

Meanwhile, the Trix were in the forest. They didn't want to go back into Cloud Tower, and they certainly didn't want to be in Alfea. Icy said in a harsh tone, "That little brat is not normal! I unleashed those chains at him, and he didn't even move!" Darcy sat on a nearby tree branch and asked, "Icy, were you trying to hit him? None of those chains touched him. I think you must've been holding back."

Icy got angry, and she slapped Darcy in the face! Icy screamed loudly, "I'm never holding back! That little brat was somehow able to dodge them, or maybe he can control the movements of objects." Stormy had her arms crossed and she said, "You two aren't thinking strategically. We need to find out where he is, and we'll aim all of our magic attacks at him from three different directions!" Icy and Darcy smiled at that clever suggestion, and they began to do some serious plotting.

Bloom walked around the newly painted school. It was completely painted black, and two new towers were added behind the current ones. Bloom thought to herself, "Everything is going well. Once we take over Alfea, things will be great."

Flora ran up to her, and she had the spell book with her. Flora said in an optimistic tone, "We're going to fight by your side, Bloom! You're the leader, and we'll work together!" Bloom had her back towards Flora. She replied, "That's what I like to hear, Flora! Let's change back into our normal clothes, because we don't want to waste our Winx energy."

Flora responded calmly, "Okay, sweetie. The clouds in the sky are really dark and ominous. It might rain, so we should go inside." Bloom and Flora went inside the school, but they didn't know that those clouds were Tecna's dark fog that she created.

She was in one of the towers, and she was happy that her digital dark fog trick was a success. Tecna said, "The trick certainly has a 100 percent chance of working."

Elsewhere, the Alfea teachers didn't notice the time go by quickly. Miss Faragonda told Headmaster Saladin, "Well, this was a good conference. My students of Alfea are exceptionally skilled, and I think that they are very nice girls. Teachers of Alfea, we must leave now." Griselda kept on reading the book about mamodos, and she kept on going back to one in particular. She thought to herself, "I haven't said a word of this to Miss Faragonda, but she probably knows about this." Before Faragonda could leave the room, Griselda stopped her. She explained, "I need to reveal something to you. Bloom and her friends found a book, and it looks similar to the book of a mamodo."

Faragonda replied happily, "Are you sure? Griselda, you look bored and tired from listening to this long conference. Let's go back to Alfea, and I'll make some coffee for you." They left Red Fountain, and they headed to the hover bus.

At Alfea, the fairies prepared for battle. Flora said to Bloom, "Sweetie, it's night time. This darkness might give us an advantage." Bloom walked into the dining hall, and all of the fairies were eating in there. She used magic to create some pancakes with maple syrup, and she sat down at a table with her friends. Musa asked in a calm tone, "When are we going to attack? I'm kinda bummed out that nothing happened yet."

Stella looked at her and said, "Musa, they'll get here. That's when the fun stuff begins."

Tecna used her binoculars that had the technological advantage of seeing through walls, and she was pleased. Tecna explained, "I can see the hover bus in the distance. They'll be here in approximately 15 minutes." Bloom walked up to the black podium at the front of the dining hall. She announced, "Fairies of darkness, our battle is coming soon!

Change into your Winx forms, and get ready to fight!"

Meanwhile, the Trix headed to Cloud Tower. They couldn't stay in the forest, so they needed to find a place where they could fit in. As Cloud Tower came into view to them, they felt a sense of fear nearby. Darcy used her mind powers, and she didn't like what seemed to be very close to them. She yelled, "Sisters, he's somewhere around here!"

They stood in combat stances, and they looked around. The wind was howling, but they didn't hear the sound of anyone's voice. Suddenly, Stormy felt a blast of lightning hit her from behind! The witches turned around slowly, and Zeno was standing there!

He shouted, "I have important business, and I ran into you again!" Icy replied, "Listen, little boy. Last time, you won because we were exhausted from fighting those pixies. Also, look at your odds. It's three against one. Now, girls!" They fired blasts of ice, darkness, and electricity at him from three different directions! A huge smoke cloud was seen, and the witches were confident. Darcy said, "I hope that finished him off."

As the smoke began to clear, they heard someone clapping slowly.

Zeno screamed with fury, "You stupid witches! Those attacks aren't even strong!"

Darcy noticed that Zeno stood in the exact same place, and he didn't have a scratch on him! She asked with fear in her voice, "Who are you?"

He walked a few steps forward and replied, "I'm your worst nightmare!"

Darcy exclaimed in amazement, "He can't be serious! We hit him with our strongest attacks, and they felt like nothing to him! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish those fairies would save us!" Zeno looked like he was about to attack, but he vanished into the darkness.

Bloom and her loyal fairies of darkness gathered at the entrance, and they were ready.

The hover bus landed in front of them, and the teachers came out of it.

When they saw the new Alfea, they were stunned. Miss Faragonda asked, "What happened to Alfea? It doesn't look like a school for fairies."

Bloom said, "That's because it isn't. This is the School of Dark Power!"

Stella cheerfully added, "We have new looks, too."

Griselda sternly said, "You will be severely punished for this!"

Bloom narrowed her blue eyes. She angrily responded, "The fairies of darkness will only answer to me! Get ready, girls! These teachers need to learn a lesson instead of teaching it!" The dark fairies flew into the air, and they shot out powerful blasts of energy from their hands! Professor Paladium and Professor Wizgiz went down quickly.

Miss Faragonda said, "Your powers of darkness cannot triumph over the power of light."

She tried to strike the fairies, but she missed. Griselda looked around, and she realized that the teachers were no match for the students. She noticed someone standing on a tower, so she chased after them.

Miss Faragonda wondered, "Griselda, where are you going?"

She had to tell to truth, because Griselda knew that Miss Faragonda needed to know this critical piece of information. Miss Faragonda said, "Tell me where you're going."

Griselda responded calmly, "Earlier, I mentioned the mamodo battle from a thousand years ago. Every mamodo had a partner, and they had to battle for the title of king.

You've heard of one that was extremely brutal and coldhearted."

Miss Faragonda said, "I believe that he went by the name of Zeno."

Griselda exclaimed, "He's here, and I have to stop him! When I tell you this next bit of information, don't think of me any differently than you do now.

The point is, I was chosen to be Zeno's partner for the battle."

This confession struck a nerve with Faragonda, and she was hit by a dark energy beam!

She teleported away, but Griselda chased after Zeno.

Bloom told Flora and Stella, "Take the defeated teachers to the new dungeons of darkness. Stella, here's the book. When they wake up, use the Raja Freezudo spell to freeze them solid. That'll keep them from using magic."

The victory went to the fairies of darkness, and they cheered about it.

Bloom thought to herself, "This was a fairly easy task. Faragonda got away, but she's only seen a mere fraction of our dark powers."

A/N: How was Chapter 6? The fairies of darkness won. Can Griselda stop Zeno?

What is the next phase of Bloom's plan? Does it have to deal with Zeno's third objective? Find out in Chapter 7!


	7. Revenge From The Past

A/N: This chapter has many Zatch Bell references. Also, there will be flashbacks.

Bloom thought about phase three of the plan. She had a determined look on her face, and she went into Miss Faragonda's office. Just like the outside, the inside of the school was redecorated. The entire office was painted black, and the curtains were red. Also, Tecna had installed a switch that acted like a microphone into the desk. Bloom sat down in the chair, and she pressed the switch. Bloom said in a calm tone, "Attention, dark fairies!

We have achieved victory, but our celebration might not last. Faragonda teleported away from here, and she's probably getting help from one of the other schools. If you have any dark ideas, come to my office. By the way, Tecna needs to see me right away. That's all."

Meanwhile, Flora and Stella locked up the teachers in the dungeons of one of the newly created towers. Flora said in an evil voice, "Sorry, professors. You're not getting out of here. If you try to use magic, the invisible barrier will immobilize it."

Professor Paladium asked, "I want to know something, girls! What do you have to gain from this scheme that you've created?" Stella narrowed her brown eyes and replied harshly, "It's not our scheme, professor. Even if you knew about it, you can't do anything to stop it from happening. Well, Flora and I have to assist the other dark fairies with their fashion choices." Suddenly, the spell book started glowing! It turned blue again, and Stella read the newest spell. She shouted with fury, "Raja Freezudo!" The spell created a wolf made out of ice, and it unleashed an extremely cold blizzard from its mouth!

The professors were frozen solid, and the girls left the tower.

Tecna ran out of her room, and she reached the office. Tecna asked with concern, "Bloom, what's wrong?" Bloom used magic to create a chair for Tecna. She replied, "Nothing's wrong, Tecna. I just wanted to discuss phase three with you. I've been thinking about it, and we need a good strategy." Tecna used her digital projector to show something to Bloom. It seemed to be a small, green, mechanical dragonfly.

Tecna explained happily, "My dark powers have given me advancements in technology. The dragonfly cannot be destroyed by anything. It's invulnerable."

Bloom asked with a curious look on her face, "How did you come up with that?"

Tecna said with a serious expression, "I used my laptop to learn about mamodos.

Then, I read an article about a mamodo named Robnos. He stored energy in his helmet, and he fired powerful lasers from his eyes. The dragonfly is based off of him. It can fire lasers, and it stores energy every minute. The chances of it being destroyed are 1 out of 10. It's also used for spying." At that moment, Tecna's creation flew into the room.

She sent it to search the forest. Bloom and Tecna left the office, and they went to get something to eat.

Elsewhere, Miss Faragonda had arrived at Cloud Tower. She walked into the school for witches, and the girls wondered what was going on. Headmistress Griffin saw her, and she flew down to the entrance. She asked, "Hello, Faragonda. Out of all the places in Magix, why are you here?" She narrowed her eyes and explained, "Griffin, I need your help. Did you see what happened to Alfea? The fairies have taken control, and they seem to be on an entirely different level of power!" Griffin started to laugh. She announced, "Attention, young witches! I know that you hate the pixies, so this will be your chance to teach them a lesson! Get ready to go over there, but be careful!" The witches cheered, and they prepared for battle. Faragonda and Griffin thought that a sneak attack would work, but they didn't know that Tecna's mechanical dragonfly had the ability to detect sounds from 900 miles away. It quickly flew back to the school of Dark Power.

At that moment, Icy and her sisters walked into Cloud Tower. Everyone was shocked, because they hadn't been seen for days. Icy exclaimed harshly, "We'll join your attack, Griffin! We've been taken down by a little brat too many times, and he's going to get it!"

Headmistress Griffin curiously asked, "You're senior witches, and you couldn't defeat a mere child?" Darcy said, "He's not a normal kid. We hit him with our strongest attacks, and he didn't have a scratch on him! Icy tried to hit him with her freezing chains, and somehow he wasn't hit by any of them."

At the school of Dark Power, Bloom and the other members of the Winx Club worked on phase three. Flora told Bloom, "Sweetie, this is a really good plan. We can attack Red Fountain, and the boys probably might lose. There's one flaw. How will we win?"

Bloom walked over to the window. She responded evilly, "Flora, that's an excellent question. I don't know how we'll win, but the spell book can give us some power boosts." Then, Tecna's mechanical dragonfly came through the window! It repeated the sounds of what it heard from Cloud Tower. Musa exclaimed, "Aw, man! Those witches ruined phase three! This is not cool." Bloom started to chuckle. She told Musa, "There can only be one school of darkness. Their strategy will fail. I'm glad we're in the office."

Bloom pressed the switch. She announced, "Attention, fairies of darkness! The witches from Cloud Tower are coming! Prepare for battle!" The girls left the office, and they got ready.

Meanwhile, Zeno appeared from the shadow that the desk made. He thought to himself, "The witches are coming? That means those three pests are going to try and fight me again! I've had enough of them, so I'll help the fairies." He teleported outside, and he waited. When the witches came into view, they were amazed. Headmistress Griffin said, "That boy is standing at the entrance. What does he want?" Icy replied, "Who cares? Attack him!" All of the witches fired their powers at Zeno! He shouted, "Saoshield!"

Suddenly, an orange shield covered the entire area. The attacks were reflected back at the witches. The dark fairies flew outside. Bloom said in her demonic voice, "We've got a giant shield! This is great!" Zeno turned towards them, and he shouted, "Uruk!"

Bloom and the other fairies were ten times faster than before. Zeno disappeared, and the shield's effect wore off. The witches charged at the dark fairies. Bloom's new supersonic speed helped her take out 95 fairies in 2 minutes! Stella noticed that the book turned white. She yelled with fierceness, "Shizaruk!" She used her fast speed to slice the air quickly, and 100 witches were hit hard! They fell out of the air, and they were unconscious. Griffin thought to herself, "We can't win this battle! They're extremely fast, and the witches can't match their levels of power!" She told the witches to retreat, but Bloom stopped them from leaving. Bloom had an angry look in her eyes. She shouted viciously, "You stupid witches think that you're better than us? Well, you aren't! I'll prove it to you! Magma Cascade!" She shot out an intense amount of fire from her hands, and the remaining witches suffered massive damage. Faragonda and Griffin managed to flee, but the witches weren't so lucky. Bloom told Flora in a stern tone, "Take them to the dungeons."

Elsewhere, Griselda found a shovel. She used it to dig a hole, so that she wouldn't be discovered. She noticed that things seemed to have simmered down, so Griselda headed to her office. She teleported there, and she had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Someone sat in a chair, and they had their back turned to her. Zeno said, "Well, look what we have here. Griselda, we meet again."

She responded, "Hello, Zeno. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here."

Zeno turned around, and Griselda could see the fierce purple fire in his eyes.

He replied, "I had a dream of becoming king, but you took it all away from me!"

Zeno's Flashback

_Zeno and Griselda seemed like they were doing fine in the mamodo battles. Each time they burned a book, Zeno would sadistically laugh. He was very coldhearted, and he made Griselda use their spells at full power. One day, they burned the book of Nya._

_Her partner Shion began to cry. She held the kitten mamodo in her arms. Shion said, "Nya, you're my best friend. I just wanted us to be together until the end. I tried so hard to protect you, but now you're disappearing." Zeno angrily yelled, "Griselda, end this stupid soap opera!" She looked down at the pink book, and it only had a small flame burning. Zeno screamed, "Why are you hesitating, Griselda? Burn the book!"_

_She said, "Zaker." Zeno unleashed lightning and the pink book was completely burned._

_Shion asked, "How could you? I didn't even get to thank Nya for everything that she had done! My parents died in an accident, and Nya came along. She made me feel like a stronger person. You can keep on moving forward like the sadists you are, but the damage will always be right behind you!" These words struck a nerve with Griselda, and she remembered how most of the people cried when they lost their mamodos._

_Griselda responded calmly, "Shion, I can feel your intense sorrow. Every time we burnt someone's book, the sorrow was very intense. I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago." She took a match from Shion's pink backpack, and she slid it against the bark of a tree. Griselda burned Zeno's book! He shouted, "How dare you! If we ever meet again, you'll be the one who disappears!"_

(Flashback ends.)

Zeno walked towards Griselda, and she slowly stepped back. She wondered with curiosity in her eyes, "What's your plan?" He explained, "Cloud Tower is full of dark energy. Once I absorb it, I'll be extremely powerful! You can't stop me, Griselda!"

She had a smile of confidence on her face. Griselda said, "I can't stop you, but I can still try to! I know all of your lightning spells!" Zeno chuckled evilly. He shouted, "Jikirga!"

He unleashed green winds from his hands, and the office door was torn apart!

Zeno asked, "What were you saying about lightning?"  Griselda used magic to create a metal staff to hit Zeno. He dodged it, and he chuckled. Zeno screamed with fury, "Let's see if you can handle this! Gigano Reis!" He fired a gigantic ball of gravity at Griselda, and she was slammed against the bookcase! Griselda created a blue shield to protect herself. Zeno whispered, "Ganzu Garon!" A metal ball that was attached to a steel chain was unleashed from Zeno's hand. It went above and below the ground. The metal ball appeared under Griselda, and it hit her in the chest! Zeno explained, "That pathetic shield can only protect you from what's above, but not below." She realized that she had no chance of winning, so Griselda used magic to create a giant flash of light! When it was over, Zeno saw that Griselda had fled.

The Trix had been watching everything, because they had been hiding behind some plants in front of the entrance to Griselda's office. Zeno loudly asked, "Did you honestly think that I didn't see you hiding?" The Trix looked in the office, but he wasn't there.

Darcy exclaimed, "He's right behind us!" It was a good thing that she had fast reaction skills, because Uruk had exponentially increased his speed. Icy screamed, "It may not be my destiny to battle you, but we've lost too many times! This time, my freezing chains will work!" She created 200 chains that were made out of ice, and they were all directed at Zeno! An explosion was heard, and the air felt really cold.

The smoke started to clear, and they heard Zeno laughing maniacally.

He shouted harshly, "This will be the last time that you get in my way! This ends now!

You're always trying to defeat me, but you can't! Gigano Zakerga!"

He fired a massive beam of golden lightning at them, and the witches were frozen with fear. They took an immense amount of damage, and they seemed like they were dead.

Zeno thought to himself, "Now, to complete my third objective! I can finally take over Cloud Tower! Bloom and her friends are useful right now. When I don't need them anymore, I'll get rid of them."

A/N: How was Chapter 7? Zeno is a terror in combat, isn't he? Where did Griselda go?

Can the Red Fountain boys do anything? What will Faragonda and Griffin do about this situation? Find out in Chapter 8! 


	8. Interrogations And Decisions

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell references.

Zeno entered the tower that had dark dungeons. He thought to himself, "The professors and witches are powerless. Some of them are sleeping, which will help my nightmarish powers grow stronger! He teleported into the cold jail cells, and he put his hands on the sleeping witches. Professor Paladium watched from a nearby cell, and he was scared.

He asked Zeno, "What are you doing to those girls?" Zeno turned to him and replied, "Their dreams are being absorbed by me! I'm replacing their dreams with terrifying nightmares!" Professor Paladium saw Zeno trying to hide a faint and sadistic smile.

He asked with curiosity in his voice, "Why are you doing this? Did the dark fairies tell you to come here?" Zeno fired a Zakerga blast at one wall, and it made a giant hole. He screamed loudly, "For a professor, you're so naïve! I'm the one who put the cursed spell book in the library! The fairies are gaining power, and that's good for me! When I absorb their massive amounts of power, I'll be invincible!" Professor Paladium had a serious look on his face. He explained to Zeno, "I can tell that you have lots of hatred inside you. However, you won't be invincible by taking everyone's powers. Our motto at Alfea is that true strength comes from your heart! Besides, you're outnumbered. There are hundreds of dark fairies, so how can you possibly win against them all?"

Zeno told him in a cruel tone, "Once again, you're asking a stupid question.

I know spells that can stop multiple enemies, and they are extremely powerful."

He had finished absorbing the witches' dreams, and Zeno vanished into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Bloom and her supreme army of dark fairies celebrated their second victory.

Musa exclaimed with happiness, "Let's jam out to some awesome tunes!" She threw four CDs into four purple CD players, and Stella helped her carry them to the north, south, east, and west wing of the school. Tecna continued to create mechanical dragonflies, and they were successful. She thought to herself, "This is great! They have radars, and they can turn invisible. I am enjoying this."

Bloom walked through the dark hallways. She headed to the office, and she needed to create phase four of the plan. Taking over Cloud Tower wasn't enough for her, and she had her sights set on Red Fountain. Bloom held the book in her hands, and she set it down on the desk. Then, she turned on the switch for the announcements. Bloom had a confident look on her face. She yelled with fury, "Attention, dark fairies! In a few hours, we will take over Red Fountain! We have the power to do it! First, we must have an assembly outside at the entrance to the School of Dark Power. In one hour, meet me outside." Bloom turned off the announcement switch, and she looked out of the window.

Suddenly, the book began to glow! It changed to a light blue color, and Bloom was extremely satisfied with the new spells. She screamed loudly, "Oru Wigar!"

Bloom unleashed a massive, powerful, light blue gust of wind from her right hand.

It was similar to the spell in the purple book, but Bloom could manipulate the strong waves of air. She chuckled evilly, and she carried the book to her room.

Elsewhere, Griselda managed to get away from Zeno. She was in the forest, and Griselda noticed that she was near Red Fountain. She ran over there, and she knocked on the entrance door. Headmaster Saladin opened it, and he was shocked when he saw Griselda's serious-looking bruises. He took her to the conference room.

Faragonda and Griffin were there, and they were amazed to see that Griselda had survived her fight against Zeno. Saladin said calmly, "Tell me what happened to you."

Griselda's hands were shaking with fear. She explained in a serious tone, "I almost lost against Zeno. He is extremely powerful, and I couldn't even do any damage to him."

At that moment, Griselda had a flashback of when she first met Zeno.

Griselda's Flashback

_Griselda felt really hungry, so she went into Alfea's kitchen. She found a tray of chocolate brownies, and she began to eat them. Suddenly, she heard sounds of chewing and swallowing. They came from under the table, and she wanted to see what they were._

_A white-haired boy with purple eyes and a white cape locked eyes with her. At that moment, his white book started to glow! Griselda took it from him, and she was amazed that she could understand the ancient words. She shouted, "I guess your name is Zaker!"_

_The boy shot out lightning from his mouth. He replied, "My name is Zeno. You must be my book owner. Tell me your name." She sternly said, "I'm Griselda, and what are you talking about?" Zeno got out from under the table and explained, "This year, 100 mamodos were sent to this world. You have to help me become the king!" Griselda wondered, "Did the book choose me?" Zeno explained further, "The book can only work when every mamodo finds a partner. The book will help us get stronger! Then, victory will belong to us."_

(Flashback ends.)

At the school of Dark Power, Bloom and the other members of the Winx Club were the first ones outside. Bloom stood in front of the black podium, and she looked at the school. The other fairies of darkness came out, and they wondered why Bloom called them out here. Bloom explained in a cruel voice, "Listen, fairies of darkness! We have a strong army, but powers and numbers are two different things! We should expand our army!" A brown-haired fairy asked, "How can we do that?" Bloom responded evilly, "That question has an easy answer. The witches are in the dungeons, so we need to corrupt them! They're on the dark side, but they need to be powerful. I'll demonstrate what you have to do." Musa and Tecna brought a witch from the dungeons, and they pushed her into Bloom's arms. Bloom put her hand on the witch's forehead, and that caused the witch to transform into a dark fairy! Her clothes changed from gray to black, and she had a sinister expression on her face. The former witch exclaimed evilly, "This feels amazing! I can feel tremendous amounts of power flowing through me!" The dark fairies gave her a loud applause, and they went into the dungeons of the school.

Tecna stopped, and she put a metal cube down on the ground. The metal cube immediately changed into a mechanical dragonfly! She said to it, "I want you to detect all of the sounds coming from Red Fountain. It might increase our chances of winning.

Also, use your camera recording feature to show us everything that's happening."

The mechanical dragonfly understood Tecna's commands, and it flew away quickly.

Tecna had confidence in her creation, and she went into the dark dungeons with the others.

While this was happening, Saladin told the heroes to gather outside for an emergency meeting. He had a serious look on his face. Saladin explained, "Gentlemen, you must fight some enemies. You might know these people, but they are still your enemies."

Griselda asked, "Can I interrupt?" She said loudly, "Listen, heroes! You'll be infiltrating the School of Dark Power. You will encounter several enemies, but I must warn you about one in particular." She held a photo of Zeno above her head, and everyone saw it.

The specialists prepared for battle, and they were extremely confident about this.

Brandon said to one of them, "This will be good. Let's give it everything we've got!"

The specialist replied in a robotic voice, "Okay." When no one was watching, he transformed into Tecna's mechanical dragonfly! It flew back to Alfea at 900 miles per hour.

Bloom sat in the office chair, and she was putting on some purple lipstick. She thought to herself, "This is going to be fun. Taking over Red Fountain should be easy. The boys will lose, and they will beg for mercy." Suddenly, Tecna's mechanical dragonfly came in through the window. It rested on the desk, and Bloom took it to the surveillance room.

She opened the door, and Bloom told Tecna and three former witches who excelled in technology to combine the dragonfly with the laptop. Tecna replied, "You can count on us, Bloom!" One of the former witches suggested with a smile, "Let's access the recording feature! It probably picked up some useful information!"

They did that quickly, and the dragonfly used its camera and recording features to let the girls see and hear everything. Bloom chuckled sinisterly. She exclaimed, "They're so predictable! I was hoping that they would try a direct attack!" Bloom ran back to the office. She turned on the switch for an announcement. Then, Stella ran into the office. Bloom announced in an evil tone, "Attention, fairies of darkness! The specialists are going to try and infiltrate the School of Dark Power! Let's show them that we're not weak!" The fairies cheered, and they ran outside.

The specialists arrived on their hover bikes, and they were shocked at the new appearances of the school and the fairies. Brandon took off his helmet, and he was stunned. He was very surprised to see a massive army of dark fairies. Sky shouted, "All right, heroes! Let's charge at them! Brandon, handle the south side! Riven, you take the west side! Timmy, tell your squadron to handle the east side! I can handle the north side."

Brandon used his laser gun to fire blasts at three dark fairies. They were taken down, and they were unconscious. Then, Stella appeared! Brandon didn't want to hurt her, so he dropped the laser gun. Stella asked in a sweet voice, "How are you, snookums?"

He responded calmly, "I'm fine, Stella. What happened to you?"

She fired lunar blasts at some specialists and she explained, "Bloom's helping us achieve ultimate power! No one can stop us!" Brandon had a sad look on his face. He said, "Stella, you've been corrupted and manipulated by some kind of power! You may be evil now, but I know that you can fight this!" Stella defeated five more specialists, and she flew away to attack some more. Riven walked over to Brandon. He said sternly, "If you ever take Stella out on a date, don't make her mad." At that moment, Timmy and Sky teamed up with them. Timmy shouted, "This is crazy! These dark fairies are relentless! There must be a way to stop them!" He adjusted his glasses, and he saw Griselda run into the school. Timmy said, "Let's go help her! The other guys can handle the fairies."

Meanwhile, Zeno arrived at Cloud Tower. He thought to himself, "Cloud Tower's dark energy will be mine." He went inside the school, and he noticed that it was empty. The lecture halls were quiet, the lunchroom was full of silence, and he couldn't sense anything in the dorm rooms. Zeno found Headmistress Griffin's office, and he sensed some dark energy. Everything in the office was purple, except for a crystal ball.

Zeno placed his hand on it, and he closed his eyes. Zeno shouted, "Show me where the source of Cloud Tower's power is!" The crystal ball started glowing, and it revealed that the source of the tower's darkness was on the roof. Zeno was delighted to know this, and he teleported to the roof. When he got there, he didn't see anything. There were only purple brick walls around. Zeno got angry, and he used the Zakerga spell to destroy all of the walls. They crumbled, and one of them was hiding a purple orb! When Zeno picked it up, he could sense its darkness. He pressed his hands against it, and he began to absorb its energy. Zeno exclaimed in an evil tone, "This is an amazing level of dark power!

Now that this is over, it's time for me to get my revenge on Griselda!"

He teleported to the School of Dark Power, and he needed to complete his fourth objective.

Elsewhere, Griselda walked through the school. She thought to herself, "He has to be around here somewhere. When I find him, I'll try to defeat him." She heard someone coming, and she saw that it was the boys from Red Fountain.

Brandon asked, "What are you doing here, Griselda?" She replied sternly, "I'm looking for Zeno. You should be very alert, because he can strike at any moment!"

Sky told her, "Well, it doesn't feel like anyone's around here. Let's go check the back of the school." They went towards the back of the school, and they noticed that the garden hedges were black. The roses were purple. Brandon thought to himself, "Stella has a strong will. She can fight this darkness."

Then, Zeno appeared behind them! He shouted, "Griselda, it's time for you to die!"

She responded, "Zeno, you didn't deserve to be king! Even if we were powerful, someone would've eventually beaten us. Besides, you're coldhearted."

Sky commanded everyone, "Griselda warned us about this guy! If we attack him at the same time, he can't get away!" They tried to attack with their swords, but he dodged them. Zeno yelled in a harsh tone, "Pathetic attacks like those can't beat me, you fools! The powers of darkness are helping me grow stronger!" Timmy fired a giant arrow into the sky, and it exploded! Afterwards, two-thousand arrows came down from the sky. They were all directed at Zeno, and they were called exploding accuracy arrows for a reason. Zeno stood perfectly still, and he had a faint smile on his face. The arrows exploded, and the boys thought they had won. The smoke cleared after five minutes, and Zeno was in the exact same place! He appeared to be unharmed by the arrows!"

Timmy stepped back and he wondered, "Those arrows always hit their target, but how come he doesn't have a scratch on him?" Then, he remembered something that he could faintly see right before the arrows hit the ground.

A/N: How was Chapter 8? Can Brandon get through to Stella? Does Zeno have total control over the fairies? What did Timmy see? Find out in Chapter 9!


	9. Broken Spells And Combining Spells

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

Bloom and her army of dark fairies were winning against the specialists. The spell book was giving them the advantage. Bloom shouted in an evil tone, "We will triumph, dark fairies! Magma Cascade!" She fired massive amounts of fire from her hands, and several specialists were defeated. Bloom thought to herself, "I wonder where Sky and his best friends are. They must be around here somewhere." She looked around, but they weren't with the others. She flew into the school, and she began to search for them.

Meanwhile, the specialists were helping Griselda fight against Zeno. Sky had a confident look on his face. He threw some blue shuriken at Zeno, but none of them hit him.

Sky said, "This is crazy! I was aiming straight at him!"

Zeno laughed evilly. He said, "For a specialist, you're really weak. I don't like to waste my time with pathetic opponents." Griselda knew that Zeno would be relentless. She knew that the specialists would get exhausted from fighting him. She decided that they needed to try and bluff their way out of this fight. She replied, "Zeno, look at your chances of winning. It's five against one." Zeno started to laugh maniacally.

He asked, "Hey, heroes! Why don't I demonstrate how terrifying my powers are?"

Zeno clapped his hands together, and he focused his energy.

An extreme amount of dark chakra surrounded him, and he began to build up power.

He screamed loudly, "Doru Zonis! Zonisem!" He charged up energy, and he shot out a blue beam of light from his hands! Everyone managed to dodge it, and it was good that they did. Riven asked Zeno, "Was I supposed to be intimidated by your light show?"

Suddenly, the entire garden was destroyed by a blue explosion!

Brandon thought to himself, "Whoa! That was a crazy amount of power! This guy is probably controlling Stella!" Zeno yelled with fury, "Let's even the playing field!"

He sent the specialists into the shadows, and Griselda was left all alone.

Bloom ran through the school. She checked everywhere, but she couldn't find anyone.

She went back outside, and she noticed that the dark fairies were losing.

The specialists finally had the advantage, and they were fighting back.

Suddenly, the book turned pink! Bloom opened it, and she was hoping that a useful spell would appear. She shouted, "Jioruk!" Pink beams of energy hit all of the dark fairies, and they were instantly healed! Stella exclaimed in a cheerful tone, "It feels like I never took any damage! You're going down, guys!" She used her scepter to fire lunar blasts at them, and her attacks had gotten stronger. Bloom thought to herself, "Every time we heal, our powers increase. This spell is good, but I can combine it with something."

She flew into the sky, and the book turned purple. Bloom shouted, "Uruk!"

The fairies of darkness were faster than before, and they had the advantage.

Zeno told Griselda, "Well, it sounds like my loyal servant has found out that spells can be used in combinations. I'm sure she wouldn't be stupid enough to burn that book! I'm going to get my revenge on you! Say goodbye to your life, Griselda! Biraitsu!"

He fired blue energy in the form a laser attack from his left eye, and Griselda was scared.

As the laser came closer, she trembled in fear. When it hit, she heard Zeno scream in pain. She wondered, "What happened?" She realized that the left side of her glasses had a small bruise on it. Zeno exclaimed loudly, "That was very clever, Griselda! You used your glasses to reflect my attack back at me! That won't happen again! Gigano Biraitsu!"

He shot out ten laser attacks from his left eye, but Griselda used her glasses to reflect them back towards him. Since Zeno couldn't absorb his own energy, he had to withstand his own attacks. Griselda had a confident smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Stella managed to defeat most of the specialists. She had an evil smirk on her face, and Stella looked at the battlefield. All of the heroes were defeated by the dark fairies, but then four shadows appeared beside Stella. She noticed that Brandon and his friends were safe. Riven yelled with fury, "Let's take these girls down! We'll start with Stella!" He pulled out his sword, but Brandon stopped him. He walked towards Stella.

Brandon said, "Stella, you're pretty." She replied, "Thank you, snookums. You look great today, but I have to kill you." Brandon explained, "Stella, stop! You're not evil, and I know that you can fight whatever's causing this! You're the princess of sunlight!

More importantly, you're the nicest girl that I've ever known. I love you, Stella."

In Stella's mind, her black and white doppelganger had trapped the good side of Stella in a metal cage. She said, "You're boyfriend's words don't mean a thing to me."

Stella got angry. She exclaimed with fury, "I won't let you hurt Brandon!" She changed into her normal Winx outfit, and Stella used her powers to destroy the cage!

She said harshly, "I'm banishing you, and you'll never be able to hurt anyone!"

Stella used her Rising Sunburst attack, and her doppelganger was defeated!

In reality, Stella fell to the ground. Her outfit had changed back to normal.

Brandon gave her mouth to mouth, and Stella opened her eyes.

She wondered, "What happened, Brandon?"

He responded calmly, "We just came to say hello." Stella looked at the school, and she was horrified. She shouted, "Those witches ruined our school! I'll take care of them! Wait a minute, are those my friends?" Sky told Stella, "When the dark power is gone, they probably won't have any memories of it. They aren't witches. They're fairies of darkness." Stella shouted, "They might see us, so let's go inside!"

They ran inside the school, and they sat down in Stella's dorm room.

Griselda thought that she had the upper hand against Zeno, but she was wrong.

He said, "You've done major damage to me, Griselda. However, you can't win. Jioruk!"

A pink beam of energy hit him, and Zeno fully recovered from all of the damage!

Then, he glared at Griselda. Zeno shouted, "Faigarzem!" Red chakra surrounded him, and he had a sadistic grin on his face. Zeno unleashed the Magma Cascade spell, and it was extremely powerful! A giant ring of fiery flames surrounded Zeno and Griselda.

He asked in a harsh tone, "Isn't this the perfect place for your demise, you traitor?

Griselda, you can't beat me. You're too weak and kind."

She replied, "Zeno, you rely on your spells. You're forgetting one important detail!

There are spells that aren't ninjutsu!" She went into a combat stance, and Griselda had an idea. She ran towards Zeno. Instead of punching him, she kicked him into the air!

Griselda jumped up, and she was above him. She kicked him in the chest, and Zeno crashed into the ground! Griselda came down to the ground, and she adjusted her glasses.

Stella asked, "Whoa! Did you hear that giant crash? What was that?"

Brandon told her, "I hope Griselda's getting the upper hand against that kid. He's tricky."

Timmy replied, "Actually, he has a weakness. Right before those arrows hit him, he shot out some wind from his hand. When he's using those spells, he uses his hands.

Also, that means that he has no way of defending himself. I don't think that he can change direction." Stella yelled, "Good advice, Timmy! We should free the girls from this darkness! Then, we'll defeat the person who caused this! Are the witches around?"

Riven said harshly, "The witches are deceased, Stella. We found their bodies in front of Miss Faragonda's office, and they were cold."

Stella said happily, "Let's free our friends, guys!"

Griselda stood over Zeno. Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of smoke! He exclaimed, "You're not going to win easily, Griselda! I want you to feel all of the hatred that I have for you!" Zeno was behind her! He shouted, "This is how we will end it! Remember my most powerful spell, Griselda? It's Gigano Zakerga!" He fired a gigantic, powerful, and golden beam of light at Griselda! She was struck hard, and she was sent crashing into the school! Zeno looked at the giant hole in the wall. He chuckled, and he stood there.

Griselda thought to herself, "He's very powerful. Zeno's emotions are extremely intense, and they're intensifying his attacks! Well, I can't possibly be his main target.

If he's not after me, then he probably wants Bloom's Dragon Fire!"

Griselda went back into the garden. She told him, "You'll never get Bloom's powers."

He replied, "You assume things too often, Griselda. I want Bloom's darkness, not those pathetic fairy powers of hers! However, thanks for giving me another reason to trick those fairies of darkness! I'll steal all of their powers, and they won't be able to stop me."

Stella and Brandon looked out the window. Brandon said, "I can see Griselda! She looks like she's injured." Stella replied, "Let's go help her!" Riven leaned against the wall.

He said, "That little kid is trouble. He's unpredictable, Stella. You don't want to fight against him. Bloom's eyes have darkness, but his eyes are filled with hatred and pure evil. Anyway, I noticed that Bloom had a weird-looking book with her. Where did she get it?" Stella responded calmly, "I don't know. I got sick, and Bloom wanted to find the cure. She probably looked in the library, because that's where all of the books are located." Sky exclaimed with determination, "Then, let's head over to the library! If that kid finishes off Griselda, I don't know what he would do with Bloom and the other girls."

Sky and the four other heroes ran to the library, and they were determined to save their friends.

Bloom and the other dark fairies were happy that they won against the specialists.

Tecna exclaimed, "Our odds of winning were 99 percent! I'm glad that we won."

Bloom looked at her nails. They were purple and sharp. She told Tecna, "My nails didn't even get injured. That's great." All of the girls changed back into their normal clothes, and they looked at each other with happy faces. Musa asked, "Hey, did you hear something crash earlier? It sounded like it came from the garden." Flora exclaimed with worry, "Oh, no! Let's go check it out, girls! I don't want the plants to suffer!" The four girls ran to the garden. Tecna shouted, "Oh, my! There's a giant hole up ahead! What could've caused that?" Zeno screamed loudly, "This is the end for you, Griselda!"

Bloom told the girls, "Someone's going to hurt Griselda! Let's hurry, girls!"

A/N: How was Chapter 9? Will Stella and the specialists find something useful in the library? Can Griselda win against Zeno? Bloom's group changed out of their dark forms, but they will come back. An intense battle will take place in Chapter 10, so stand by for the update!


	10. Two Sides To A Dark Path

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

Stella and the specialists ran to the School of Dark Power's library. Sky thought to himself, "Don't worry, Bloom. I'll rescue you from the darkness." They ran down the hallway, but they reached a dead end. Brandon asked calmly, "Stella, are you positive that the library is here?" She slammed her fist on the wall. Stella replied, "I'm sure about it, snookums! It has to be here!" Riven looked bored, and he had his back against the wall. He noticed a vase, and he decided to throw it on the ground. Sky asked sternly, "Why did you do that, Riven? You smashed it into pieces!" Suddenly, the table that the vase was on began to move! It shifted to the left, and it revealed a hidden staircase!

Stella said, "It looks like it's really dark down there. I'm scared." Brandon looked into Stella's brown eyes. He said softly, "Everything will be all right, Stella. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Griselda continued to battle Zeno. She adjusted her glasses, and she glared into his eyes. Zeno asked, "Have you realized that I can't be defeated? Griselda, I have many kinds of attacks. Also, I have many defenses. These spells are making me powerful, and the powers of darkness shall take over! No one can stop me!" Griselda had a faint smile on her face. She replied, "You'll lose to someone eventually, Zeno."

He had an angry look on his face. Zeno screamed, "That's it! I've had enough of you!

Take this!" He pressed his hands against each other, and Zeno began to focus his energy.

White energy surrounded him, and Zeno had an evil look in his eyes.

He shouted, "Shizaruk!" A gray and giant pair of metal scissors came down from the sky!

Zeno grabbed them, and he broke the scissors in half! Then, he used the metal blades to slice the air! Griselda couldn't see the attack, but she felt herself being sliced painfully.

Zeno asked in a harsh tone, "How do you like the cutting edge of my steel blades? They can slice through almost anything!"

Elsewhere, Stella's group had finally reached the bottom of the staircase's dark path.

Sky found a light switch, and he turned it on. He noticed that there were giant black bookcases, and they had thousands of books. Stella said, "Well, this looks like the library. However, everything's different! The librarian's desk wasn't on the right side of the library! It was on the left side!" Timmy said, "When the dark fairies changed the school, they were probably worried about intruders." The library made Stella feel bored, so she pulled out her mirror. Stella told the boys, "I like looking good in any environment. It gives me a feeling of positive energy." At that moment, Stella noticed a black podium in the middle of the library. She ran over to it, and she requested a book for cures.

Twelve books rapidly flew off the shelves, and they stacked themselves on the black podium. The five heroes started checking the books.

Zeno relentlessly unleashed his wrath against Griselda. He shouted with fury, "Wigarzem!" He began to charge up a massive amount of purple energy. Zeno shouted, "Gigano Wigar!" He unleashed a gigantic purple vortex of wind energy from his hand, and it struck Griselda in the chest! She thought to herself, "It can't end this way! I have to endure his attacks, but their power is extremely intense!" She was wounded, and Griselda knew that she couldn't win against him. Griselda fell to her knees. She said, "Zeno, this battle is over. I surrender, and you win." Zeno began to chuckle, and he had a smirk on his face. He replied harshly, "Sorry, Griselda. When anyone battles against me, the word "surrender" does not exist!"

He wasn't aware of them, but Bloom and her friends were watching from the eastern tower. Bloom whispered, "Flora, this is really scary! Let's get out of here!" Flora grabbed Bloom's hand. She responded calmly, "Bloom, we can't let Griselda be defeated by that mysterious guy. However, we can't rush into battle. We might get killed, and those spells are very powerful." Musa had a serious look on her face. She said in a serious tone, "There's no other option. We have to summon our dark sides, because they're extremely powerful! I know that we'll turn evil again, but we're kinda out of options!" Bloom calmed herself down. She said, "You're right, Musa. I don't know what our dark fairy forms will do, but it's the only way to go!" The girls focused their energies, and they changed into their Dark Winx transformations.

In the dark and creepy library, Stella's group didn't find anything. Stella exclaimed angrily, "These books are useless! These cures are only for plants and water! How do we cure darkness?" Brandon could sense that Stella still had a little bit of darkness inside of her. He replied, "Don't worry, Stella. We'll find the cure." She had an evil grin on her face. In Stella's mind, she thought things were peaceful. However, her black and white doppelganger of darkness returned! She said, "Your friends just created a massive amount of dark energy. I like it!" The good part of Stella replied, "How did you get back in here? I thought I banished you!" The evil doppelganger explained, "When there's an intense amount of negativity near you, the darkness awakens. Why can't you enjoy it? You'll feel powerful, and no one can stop you!" The good part of Stella still wouldn't listen. The evil doppelganger said, "If you won't listen to me, then maybe you'll listen to your best friend!" She turned into Bloom, and she looked really unhappy. Bloom whispered, "Join me in the darkness, Stella. It's going to be wonderful, and we can still be friends. If you don't join me, then I might be destroyed." Stella screamed, "I don't want to lose you! You're my best friend, Bloom!" She replied in a demonic voice, "Stella, join my army of dark fairies again. We can be friends forever."

She grabbed Bloom's hand, and Stella felt herself transforming into a dark fairy in reality! Stella told the boys, "I won't waste my time with pathetic fools like you! The dark fairies will triumph, and Bloom will lead us to victory!" Stella teleported out of the library, and she laughed menacingly. Brandon slammed his fist on the ground. He said, "Guys, we have to find that book! It's the only way to save the girls!"

Zeno walked towards Griselda. She looked terrified, but she didn't want to run away.

She said, "I guess this is the end for me, Zeno." He responded evilly, "That's right, Griselda! You ruined my chances of victory, and now I'm going to ruin yours! This is the end! Doru Zonis!" He fired a blue beam of light at Griselda, and she was struck by the powerful attack! She fell to the ground, and Griselda was unconscious. Zeno walked over to her. He said, "You're finally dead. Whoever said that revenge is bad, must be really stupid. You burned my book, and you've finally paid for what you've done."

Zeno began to walk away. Suddenly, he was immobilized by something!

Griselda turned into a puff of smoke, and Zeno realized that it was only a shadow clone.

She was standing on top of one of the towers, but she still had some injuries.

Griselda explained calmly, "My attacks might be weak, but I'm a master at this technique. Some people call it the Shadow Possession Jutsu. I call it the Shadow of Discipline. You're immobilized, Zeno. This technique allows me to control your actions!" Zeno started to laugh maniacally. He asked, "We mirror each other movements? That's a cute trick, but what do you gain from it?" Griselda thought to herself, "He's right. This technique will keep him from getting to the dark fairies, though."

Sky and his friends looked at the books in the library. Timmy said, "I checked all of the eastern bookshelves, but they're only about myths. That won't help us at all."

At that moment, Brandon remembered something important from earlier. He asked in a serious tone, "Remember that strange little kid that Griselda's fighting against?"

Sky replied, "We remember, but what does he have to do with everything that's been happening?" Brandon sat in a chair and he explained to his friends, "When we went into the Ice Realm to fight those dragons, I saw a blue-haired little kid sitting by a lake.

Brandon's Flashback

_The specialists were told by Headmaster Saladin that they had to take down some vicious ice dragons. Timmy said, "That's weird. I've never heard of an ice dragon before."_

_Saladin replied, "I've never heard of them, either. Apparently, they're causing trouble in the Ice Realm. Take them down, young heroes!" The four heroes went on their bikes, and they made it to the frozen lands. Sky said, "It's so cold, and it's hard to see. Be very careful, guys." Brandon noticed a blue-haired boy sitting by a frozen lake. He ran over there, and he was concerned about the boy's safety. Brandon noticed that the boy was eating frozen fish. He told the boy, "Hey, kid! If you keep on eating that, you'll make yourself sick." The boy replied, "I like this fish. By the way, my name's Reycom. I like to make things freeze." Brandon noticed that his eyes weren't like a normal human's eyes. They were pale, and Brandon sensed some evil emotions inside of Reycom. _

(Flashback ends.)

Zeno and Griselda's battle raged on. The Shadow Possession Jutsu had worn off, and that would allow Zeno to move freely. He shouted with determination, "Uruk!" Zeno began to move at extremely high speeds. Griselda thought to herself, "He is very persistent!" Griselda fired some blue blasts of energy, but they all missed him.

Zeno said, "Your accuracy is bad, Griselda. You call that an attack? This is an attack!

Ion Gravirei!" He created a giant ball of gravitational energy, and he fired it at Griselda!

Suddenly, a lunar blast deflected it! Griselda looked up, and she saw the five main fairies of darkness! Bloom harshly said, "Well, what do you know? It looks like a little brat needs to be put in his place!" Zeno angrily shouted, "Bloom, I command you to stop! You see, I am the true master of the dark fairies! You're nothing but pawns in my little game of chess." Flora narrowed her green eyes. She told him in a demonic voice, "Bloom is our leader, and we don't like trespassers. Prepare to be destroyed!" The spell book turned green, and it could sense Flora's serious emotions.

She opened it and shouted, "Zeberuk!" Rose petals fell around the area where Zeno stood, and they caused the ground to collapse! The dark fairies flew towards him, and Zeno was desperate for an idea. Then, he vanished into the shadow of a pebble.

Bloom wondered, "Where did he go?" Zeno instantly appeared behind her, and he began to absorb her dark energy. Zeno opened his hand, and a black vortex appeared in the middle of it! The girls could feel their dark energy being drained. Flora screamed in terror, "This really hurts! Stop it!" Zeno replied, "This is great! All of your dark energy is powering me up!" After 10 minutes, he was done. Zeno teleported somewhere and the girls fell to the ground. Griselda thought to herself, "He took their dark energy, but he can never take their true powers." She carried the girls into their dorm rooms, and Griselda wondered if they would ever remember what happened.

A/N: Zeno has finally gotten dark energy from the girls! Is he the ultimate enemy, or is there a way to put an end to his kingdom of darkness? Will the Winx girls be able to stop him? Find out what happens in Chapter 11!


	11. Light and Dark: Bloom vs Zeno

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

Bloom and the other girls woke up from being unconscious. Stella asked with curiosity in her voice, "What happened? I feel like something drained my energy." Griselda was reading the book about mamodos, and she looked up. She exclaimed with happiness, "You're awake, and you're alive! I'm glad that you still have your magic, or you wouldn't be alive!" Bloom said, "You must be in a good mood, Griselda. However, the sky is so dark. Who did that?" Griselda didn't want to shock the girls, but she had to tell them about everything that happened over the week. She found six chairs, and she sat down with the girls. Griselda explained calmly, "Listen, girls. This may shock you, but it's the complete truth. You were fairies of darkness, and you had a massive army of dark fairies. You imprisoned the teachers in your new dungeon tower, and you changed the school. Also, you gained extreme amounts of power from that spell book."

Bloom looked around, and she noticed that the spell book was on a nearby desk.

Bloom started to slowly remember everything that had taken place, and she started to cry.

She said, "I'm really sorry, Griselda. We just wanted to become powerful. We didn't mean to hurt anyone." Griselda replied calmly, "It's all right, Bloom. You didn't that the spell book has immense power. However, it's not entirely bad. You may have been destructive, but it wasn't your fault." Stella yawned loudly. She shouted with joy, "Griselda, I'm just glad that I had a good dream! A few days earlier, I had a terrible nightmare. I was in a dark room, and this creepy boy with a white cape made me go to the dark side!" Musa asked, "No way, Stella! The same thing happened in our dreams, too! That boy had white hair, and he sounded like he wanted revenge on someone!"

Griselda narrowed her eyes. She said in a serious tone, "You're talking about Zeno."

Meanwhile, the specialists were still in the library. Riven slammed his hand on a table. He shouted angrily, "This is hopeless! We've checked thousands of books, but there's nothing about curing darkness! We should just leave." Sky stopped him, and he glared at Riven. Sky said in a harsh tone, "Riven, we can't leave! If we don't find that book, the dark fairies might combine their powers with that kid!" Brandon told them, "Guys, stop! Listen, I told you about the time that I met that strange kid, right? His eyes were the same as the kid who's fighting Griselda!" Timmy was reading a book that focused on the burning of a mamodo's book. As he turned some pages, something struck a nerve with him. He shouted, "Check this out, guys!" Timmy showed them a picture of Griselda being Zeno's partner. Behind them, a forest was engulfed in flames.

Sky exclaimed with amazement in his voice, "You're kidding! Those two actually know each other?" Timmy replied, "Based on the information that's written here, the kid's name is Zeno. Griselda was his partner, and they were fighting for the title of mamodo king. Also, something else intersected with their information." Timmy turned back to a page that had information about Shion Hibiki and Nya. He explained, "They were the last mamodo team that Zeno and Griselda took down. Apparently, Shion's intense sorrow caused Griselda to burn Zeno's book. However, that doesn't explain how he ended up in our world." Sky had an interesting idea. He took the book from Timmy, and he pulled out some matches. He slid them against the back of the book, and they had fire! Sky burnt the book, and the other heroes were shocked. Riven punched him in the chest!

He asked, "What's wrong with you? That book had many answers for us!"

Elsewhere, Zeno had been taking food from the School of Dark Power's kitchen. He thought to himself, "Well, I can't rule the dark world on an empty stomach." Zeno found a tray of chocolate cookies in the fridge, and he started eating them. Suddenly, two former witches entered the kitchen! The one with blue hair screamed, "Oh, no! You stole all of my cookies, you little brat!" The second witch had her arms folded. She asked, "Who gave you permission to come into this school, kid? Who are you?"

Zeno had an evil grin on his face. He started to chuckle, and he slowly walked towards the two girls. He responded angrily, "I don't need permission, because I'm your worst nightmare! I've wanted to see what this new move does, and you two weaklings can be my test subjects! Take this!" Before he could attack, the blue-haired fairy of darkness slammed a white orb against the wall! The orb created a dense fog, and that gave the girls the opportunity to escape from the kitchen. Zeno whispered, "You can run, but you can't hide." He finished eating the chocolate cookies, and he vanished into the shadow of the tray.

Griselda told the girls about the battle for the title of mamodo king, and she also explained that she was chosen to be Zeno's partner. Bloom asked, "Griselda, did you trust him?" She replied calmly, "Yes, Bloom. I trusted him, but I noticed how evil he acted towards all of our opponents. The book owners cried, and they didn't even get to say goodbye to the mamodo that they had bonded with. Zeno forced me to completely burn their books and he would always laugh sadistically."

Flora said to Griselda, "I'm guessing that you burned his book, because you couldn't take it anymore. You're a nice person, and Zeno messed with your mind."

Griselda stood up, and she looked out the window. Griselda had her back to the girls.

She told them, "Zeno likes to hide in the shadows, girls. He prefers to sneak around, and he uses people as pawns. When they become useless to him, he takes their energy.

Even though Zeno can use all kinds of spells, you might be able to stop him!"

Tecna asked loudly, "Isn't that impossible? Our chances of beating him are extremely low!" Bloom had an amazing idea. She stood up, and she smiled. Bloom exclaimed with happiness, "Girls, we can do it! Zeno thinks that it's okay to give us nightmares and mess with our minds! I have a plan, and we'll need help from the fairies of darkness! I'm still technically the leader, so they'll listen to me! We'll give Zeno a taste of his own trick!"

The girls cheered, and they went to the office to discuss their plan.

Meanwhile, the specialists were shocked at Sky's actions. He explained to Riven, "Listen, guys! I burned the book, and it was engulfed in flames!" Timmy immediately realized what Sky was implying. He added, "When a mamodo's book was burned, the mamodo disappeared! If we can find Zeno's book, then he'll go back to the mamodo world." Riven exclaimed, "When we fought the dark fairies, Bloom had a book with her!" Sky stopped him from speaking. He said to Riven, "That's not Zeno's book. It was a mirror that was made from the energies of mamodos! If the mirror sent him to us, we might be able to send him back! It's the perfect plan."

Bloom and her friends reached the office. Bloom sat in the chair, and she pressed the switch. She announced loudly, "Attention, fairies of darkness! I forgot to inform you that we have the ability to vanish into the shadows. I want to test it right now! That's an order! Focus your powers, and imagine that you're going down into the shadows.

That's all." The dark fairies were able to go down into the shadows, and they were excited about that. The two girls who left the kitchen tried were able to do it, but the one with green hair found something that she thought was very unlucky. She screamed in terror, "Oh, no! I found that kid in the shadows! He tried to attack us in the kitchen!"

Zeno told her, "I command you to put me down!" He kicked her in the chest, and he ran outside. Musa thought to herself, "This is cool! He fell into our trap. It's a good thing that the microphone switch works both ways." Stella looked out the window, and she noticed that Zeno was outside. She shouted with fury, "Let's get him, girls! It's Winx time!"

The dark fairies heard her say that, and they changed into their Dark Winx forms.

Since they weren't evil anymore, Bloom and her friends transformed into their normal Winx transformations.

Sky and the other heroes were going towards the entrance, but they heard the gigantic stampede of dark fairies. Timmy exclaimed, "They're running outside!"

Brandon said with a serious look on his face, "Let's follow them, guys!"

Everyone had gathered outside, and they glared at Zeno. He chuckled evilly. Zeno asked, "Do you really think that an army of dark fairies can possibly scare me? I'm the master of darkness! No one can defeat me, because I have many kinds of spells! I guess you could say that I'm invincible." Bloom replied, "You're evil, and you used us like pawns in your twisted game! If you want to rule the world, you'll have to get past us first!"

Zeno laughed maniacally, and he slammed his fists into the ground.

He said, "Bloom, I know more than attack and defense spells. I can also do this!

Secret Technique: Impure World Resurrection!" A giant building rose from the ground, and Stella looked scared. Zeno explained, "This is where Hiruzen Sarutobi battled against Orochimaru. Well, another historic battle shall take place on this building!"

Bloom and her friends flew to one end the building, and Zeno teleported to the other end.

He shouted, "You can't win against me, and I shall prove it to you! Zakerga!"

He unleashed lightning from his hand, but the girls dodged it. Stella fired some solar blasts at Zeno, but he acted like they were nothing. Bloom noticed that the book had turned red. She shouted with fury, "Magma Cascade!" She shot out fiery energy from her hands, and Zeno was hit! He screamed, "It's time to get serious!" He focused his energy into both of his hands, and something strange happened! Bloom couldn't believe what she was seeing. Blue energy surrounded Zeno, and it began to intensify!

He shouted with rage, "This is the end of the road for you, Bloom! Doru Zonis!"

Zeno fired a blue beam of energy from his hands, and it was much more powerful than before. Stella screamed with fear in her voice, "We can't dodge that attack! It's going to crush us!" Bloom knew that they couldn't evade this attack, and she was really scared.

In Bloom's mind, she thought that this was the end. Then, Daphne came along.

She said, "You are not weak, Bloom. You are stronger than he is, because you have one thing that he can never take. You have the Dragon Fire, Bloom!"

In reality, Bloom managed to reflect the blast right back at Zeno! She created a fiery shield! Zeno screamed in agony, "I've never taken this amount of damage before!" Bloom asked, "How do you like the taste of your own medicine, Zeno?"

Zeno told her in a demonic voice, "I can't lose to a weakling like you!"

Then, he shot out a Gigano Zakerga blast from his hands! It missed Bloom, and an explosion came from the forest! Flora said, "I hope none of the trees died."

Stella shouted, "We've had it with you, Zeno! Converge your powers, everyone!"

Everyone who was watching the battle converged their powers. The teachers were still in the dungeons, but they could hear everything. Professor Paladium said, "Let's help her!

Converge your powers!" Miss Faragonda was with Griffin and Saladin at Red Fountain.

She told them, "I can sense that Bloom's in trouble. Let's converge our powers!"

Suddenly, the spell book started glowing! It turned red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink! Griselda noticed that two people appeared on each side of Bloom.

The first person was wearing an orange jumpsuit and orange pants. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Every shinobi in Konoha is sensing this powerful battle! You can do it, Bloom! We're sending our chakra and our jutsu into your book! You can beat him! Believe it!" The other person looked like Zeno, but he had blond hair and brown eyes. His cape was blue. He told Bloom in a happy voice, "I'm Zatch Bell. We can sense the battle all the way from the mamodo world, and I know that you can take down Zeno! Do it for all of the good mamodos, Bloom! We're sending our energy into the spell book!" A golden light surrounded Bloom, and she felt powerful.

Bloom shouted, "You're finished, Zeno! You'll pay for every vicious thing that you've done! Take this!" She used her powers to create a Rasengan that was red, orange, and yellow! Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna grabbed Zeno because they didn't want him to escape. Bloom yelled with fury, "Fire Style: Fiery Dragon Rasengan!"

The powerful Rasengan technique struck Zeno in the chest! An intense explosion happened! It turned red, orange, and yellow! Zeno took massive damage, and he fell off the building! He landed on the ground, and everyone glared at him.

Then, Zeno stood up. He screamed, "You'll never catch me!" He created a black vortex!

Bloom asked, "What is that?" Zeno explained, "It's a dimensional hole. I don't know where it will lead me, but I can cause terror there!" He jumped into it, and everyone was shocked. Stella angrily shouted, "I won't let you do that!" She fired a solar blast at the black vortex, and that caused the vortex to smash itself into pieces!

Tecna wondered, "What did you do, Stella?" Griselda looked up, and she noticed that the sky had turned blue again. She said to Tecna, "Stella did a good thing, Tecna.

She smashed the vortex while Zeno was in it, so that would cause him to have amnesia.

He won't remember anything, and that's good for us." Brandon noticed that the ground where Stella was standing looked different. He told her, "Something's buried here!

Let's see what it is." Brandon used his sword to dig through the ground, and he found a white book! Griselda exclaimed with realization, "That's Zeno's book!"

Riven walked towards the spot, and he grabbed the white book!

Sky asked, "What are you doing, Riven?" He replied harshly, "I'm getting rid of Zeno!"

Riven went into the forest, and he found two tree branches. He slid them against each other quickly, and they made fire! Riven threw Zeno's book into the flames!

Musa told him, "You're good at holding a grudge, you know that?"

Bloom announced happily, "I'm glad that we stopped Zeno! Actually, Stella started this whole adventure for us! If she didn't get sick, then I wouldn't have searched for the cure!

Thank you, Stella!" She replied with joy, "You're welcome, Bloom. Now, let's party!"

Brandon grabbed Stella's hand. He said, "I'm glad you're not a fairy of darkness, Stella.

You're the best girlfriend in the world." Before he could continue, Stella kissed Brandon on the lips. She told him sweetly, "You're the best boyfriend, snookums! I love you!"

Then, the happy couple focused on turning the school, the fairies, and the former witches back to the way things were.

A/N: How was the final chapter? I hope you liked this awesome story! Maybe I'll make a sequel! Standby for more excitement!


End file.
